


Meet Cute

by minormodifications



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, In Which Erwin Smith is a LITERAL Sugar Daddy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minormodifications/pseuds/minormodifications
Summary: "an introduction at a mall food court"Thanks arsonphobic for a fun little one-shot prompt.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsonphobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonphobic/gifts).



> "an introduction at a mall food court"
> 
> Thanks arsonphobic for a fun little one-shot prompt.

Levi was in the mood for a shake. Like, a _mood_.

He was tired of studying, tired of babysitting those little monsters, and so damn tired of all the assignments his boss was giving him at work. Stress made his sweet tooth insatiable.

Grumbling to himself, he rolled over in bed and grabbed his phone to text Hange to meet him at the Trost District Mall. Satisfied with her sarcastic affirmative, he sloughed himself out from under the blankets and pulled a hoodie over his naked chest. He hadn’t been out of his bedroom in days, and if he read one more passage from his philosophy textbook, he was going spiral into insanity. 

Hence, a milkshake. One with cookie bits blended in.

He eyed his dark circles in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. College was a nightmare and he dared Hange to encourage him one more time without him smacking her upside the head. Sure, he was a naturally gifted student, but a person could only go for so long without free time before they were declared clinically insane. With a less tortured sounding groan, he shoved his feet into his shoes, flipped his sunglasses onto his tired eyes, grabbed his keys and shuffled out the door.

His car rolled into a spot just far enough away from the main entrance of the building for a scowl to settle on his lips, but for the milkshake, he’d park all the way across the street. Eyes still hidden behind the dark lenses of his glasses, he flipped his hood up and made his way into the lobby. 

As he pushed through the door, Hange looked up from her phone where she was sat on a bench inside. “Took you long enough,” she huffed. “And at least take your sunglasses off you grump.”

He grunted in affirmation and removed his sunglasses. She sighed and shook her head when he revealed the deep purple bags under his eyes. She opened her mouth to scold him, but he shot her a look that meant _if I don’t get a milkshake right now I am going to rip your head off,_ so her lips clamped shut and she followed him silently to the custard stand in the food court.

Once he ordered his creamy cookie milkshake with extra whipped cream and no cherry, he turned back to Hange and said, “Yes? You look like you have something to say.”

Her breath left her in a rush. “Oh, thank god, I really just needed to talk. You kill me with your sour moods. Why haven’t you been sleeping? You have free time! Or have you been spending too much time babysitting Eren and the others again? I told you extra work is too much with…”

As she prattled on with her mom-like lecture, Levi’s mind wandered as he daydreamed about the shake he would soon be enjoying. The fluffy whipped cream, the chocolatey chunks of cookie, and the sweet, milky custard. He really needed the sugar rush in order to tolerate Hange’s incessant curiosity about everything that was his life.

“Shake for Levi!” the cashier called. Levi nearly sprinted away from Hange to swipe the plastic cup from the worker’s hand, hastily mumbled a thank you, and immediately dunked his finger into the mound of sweet cream spilling from the top of the lid. As he turned away from the counter, his finger inches from his lips, which had begun to lift into an elated smile, he ran smack into the chest of a much taller man.

The shake tumbled from his hand and his finger, so lovingly coated with the whipped topping, stabbed directly into his eye. With a surprised yelp, he stumbled and blinked rapidly to clear the cream stuck onto his eyelashes. His mouth was hanging open in both despair and surprise as he looked up at the face looming above him.

“No,” he groaned softly. Then realization hit and he exclaimed, “My shake!”

“Oh no I am so sorry, let me replace it for you!”

Levi’s mouth settled into a grimace and his vision finally cleared enough to see a large blonde man standing in front of him. The man’s pants were utterly coated in milkshake from the waist down and Levi struggled to rein in his anger. His precious treat was wasted, _gone_! He grit his teeth and met the man’s eyes. “I apologize as well. It was my fault.”

The man smiled sheepishly. “I have to admit, it was mostly my fault. I was actually coming up to introduce myself. I thought you looked familiar and when your name was called I was sure you were Levi Ackerman.”

Levi squinted up at the man and searched his handsome face. Nope, never seen him before. Definitely would have remembered a face like that. “Have we met before?”

“Ah, Levi!” Hange called, coming up behind the milkshake murderer. “I actually invited him. Sorry for not telling you, but I wanted to introduce you when you were in a good mood. Though it seems my plan has failed.”

Levi glared at her. He despised surprises of any kind. She smiled excitedly back at him and laid her hand on his shoulder. “Levi, this is Erwin Smith. Erwin is the CFO of the company that sponsors my lab.”

The shake silencer – Erwin – held out his right hand in introduction. “Pleasure to meet you, Levi. Again, I am so sorry about the milkshake. Please let me buy you another.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, but he reached out and took Erwin’s extended hand. His grip was strong, and Levi had the ironic thought that this was not the type of shake he had in mind today. He wasn’t upset about it. Who was this big, powerful man? Why was Hange introducing them? Why did he have to spill his dessert all over him?

“I’ll take you up on your offer to replace my milkshake. Then you can tell me why you wanted to meet me,” he agreed. Erwin laughed and turned to the counter to ask for some napkins to begin mopping up the mess they had made. The worker waved him away and commented that someone was already on the way with a mop, so he used the napkins at the counter to clean off his pants as best he could. Levi eyed his movements and his hands brushed up and down his long legs.

“Stop staring,” Hange scolded. Her forefinger and thumb came up to pinch the bridge of her nose and she sighed. “God, I really wanted you to make a good impression there.”

“Why did you want me to make a good impression? And why did you keep him a secret?” Levi complained, his eyes never leaving Erwin, who stood tall and unashamed in line with his milk stained pants. Levi had to admit, it was admirable Erwin hadn’t been more upset. Maybe this could still turn out okay.

“He’s looking for an intern, and I recommended you so you can quit your terrible job with Kenny. You’re miserable and overworked there. Erwin is a good guy. He’s ethical, smart, and he’s got plans for the future of both his company and my lab.” She paused, eyeing him to gauge his response. “I know you have trust issues, especially with employers. I think you’re a good fit, and Erwin knows you’ll help me take good care of Bean and the others. Come on, let’s have a seat so you can get your sweet tooth satiated.”

Levi glared at her but allowed her to take his arm and lead him to a table. Once they were seated, Hange began energetically filling him in on her research which he tuned out because he _still_ hadn’t gotten his milkshake. Stupid Erwin. Bumping into him. Ruining his delicious fantasy. Why would he want to work for that guy?

He had to admit, for all the trouble the big blonde man had caused him so far, he didn’t find Erwin as abominable as one would expect. Maybe it had something to do with his good looks or his confident stature. It definitely was not the fact that Erwin was buying him a milkshake.

He rested his face on his arm and stared at Erwin as he chatted politely with other people who were waiting for their drinks near the counter. He seemed sociable, and Levi was struck with a small burst of jealousy for the rich and successful man. How does one be social or relatable? Levi didn’t know, and he didn’t think personability was a skill he would ever discover.

Erwin picked his order up from the counter, and Levi turned his gaze away from him as he approached the table to prevent the CFO from catching him gawking. A few moments later, Erwin slid into the seat next to Hange and pushed the shake toward him across the table. Extra whipped cream. Levi’s eyes narrowed at him in distrust.

“It was on the label of the cup you dropped,” he explained, his hands coming up to clasp together on the table. Levi watched his long fingers curl over each other as he wrapped his lips around the straw of the milkshake. His eyes travelled up the tasty treat bringer’s arms, over his chest, to rest on his face just as the sweet deliciousness of the milkshake landed on his taste buds. Erwin’s face seemed to glow, and Levi felt his own lips curve up slightly at the corners at the mixture of heavenly view of the blonde’s face and the vanilla chocolatey goodness saturating his tongue.

Erwin’s own mouth curved into a calm smile as he watched Levi hungrily suck down the treat. After a few moments, Levi paused his drinking and let out a satisfied breath. “How may I help you Erwin Smith? What do you want from me?”

He glanced at Hange, who nodded and stood. With a wink at Levi, she turned and strode quickly away from the table. This left Levi and the CFO at the table alone. Almost as if sensing Levi’s unease, Erwin unwound his fingers and laid his palms flat on the table, his expectant gaze fixed on Levi again. It was almost as if he wanted something, but Levi couldn’t quite tell what.

Forcefully tearing his eyes away from the movement of Erwin’s fingers to meet his eyes, Levi was not disappointed. The man’s stare was ice blue and all business. Calm, cool, and collected. It was intimidating to a broke college student like himself. He suppressed a shiver.

Almost as if he knew where Levi’s attentions were focused, Erwin moved his hands again, this time rotating his palms to face the ceiling. He shrugged, a smirk curving the corner of his lips. “Well, Levi, I want to help you tap into your potential. I want to make you feel special, important, and desired. I need someone like you. Don’t worry, I can provide you with many sweet things. Won’t you join me?”

Levi slurped at his milkshake and watched as the hand he had shaken earlier reached out to swipe a dollop of whipped cream from the top of his cup, depositing it in the man’s confident mouth. A _very_ interesting proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun and stress free. I may do more...


End file.
